(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the transporting of solid fuel, such as wood logs or coal, to a fireplace and for the subsequent feeding of the fuel into a fireplace. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fireplace log and coal feeder which facilitates the transport of such solid fuel to a conventional fireplace and permits the easy and safe unloading of the logs or coal into the fireplace. The present invention has a forward section which may be tilted downwardly from a fuel carrying position, by manipulating a lever from a latched condition to thoroughly spill the solid fuel into the fireplace. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to facilitate and enhance the safety of the transport to and subsequent feeding into a conventional fireplace of solid fuel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The customary prior art method of feeding logs or coal into a fireplace involves the physical carrying of the fuel to the fireplace followed by the delivery of the logs or coal into the fireplace by an individual. This method subjects the individual to the danger of injury to person or property during movement of the fuel to the vacinity of the fireplace and the risk associated with being exposed to the fire within the fireplace. The latter may result in the individual receiving burns through contact with material ejected from the fireplace when additional fuel is added to the fire. Furthermore, the prior art method, which requires that the individual come into actual physical contact with the wood logs during carrying the same may result in injury or discomfort to the individual through such diverse causes as splinters, accidental dropping and insect bites.
Some of the objects of the present invention are to allow the user of a conventional fireplace to transport and feed logs and coal into the fire without the disadvantages of the prior art methods.